Silver Roses
by surveycorpsjean
Summary: After living her dream, Akiza finally gets to see everyone after 4 years! One problem...Akiza still has the same feelings for Yusei. Does he feel the same? How will things be after so long? You should read to find out ;D PLEASE READ and PLETED YAY
1. Chapter 1

Akiza sat on a plane staring out the window. She lightly tapped her fingers to the song she was listening to, and impatiently crossed and uncrossed her legs. She was so unbelievably nervous.

*Flashback*

"Akiza! I would like to speak with you." Mr. Oni called over the speaker of the hospital.

"That's you Akiza!" Lila, a friend and nurse of Akiza patted her on the back. "Good luck talking to the boss!"

"Haha thanks. I'll take what luck I can get…"

"Do you think it's about transferring?" Lila asked with a smile.

"I really don't know…I love this hospital a lot. I would hate to leave."

"We would miss you too Akiza. But please be open to change. I'm sure whatever it is, it's for the best," Lila smiled warmly. Akiza nodded and quickly shuffled down to Mr. Oni's office.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Mr. Oni's deep voice and glare made Akiza extremely nervous.

"N-no sir. I don't," Akiza bowed her head.

"Well, as you know, it has been 4 years since you graduated med school and started working for my hospital…" Mr. Oni stood with his back to Akiza, looking out the giant windows in his office. "I think it's time that we transfer you to a different hospital."

Akiza's eyes widened, but she remained silent.

"I am transferring you to the New Domino Hospital."

*Later that day*

"-ear curdling scream-" Akiza held the phone away from her ears and winced.

"Carly, calm down!"

"OMG I can't believe you're coming back to New Domino! EEEK! I can't wait to tell Mina and Yusei and-"

"Wait! Carly. I don't um…exactly want Yusei to know."

"What? Why! He'll be so excited!"

Akiza sighed," Yeah I know, but you know that I have always regretted not telling him I love him…I don't know what he'll think if he sees me again, what if he has a girlfriend-"

"He doesn't! Well, he did, but they broke up a while ago."

She frowned, "I still don't want him to know I'm coming." Akiza was running around, packing all her stuff in panic mode.

"Alright, alright. I won't tell him hehe. But I really am so excited! It will be like a giant reunion!"

"…Reunion?"

"Don't you know? Jack is flying in 2 days after you! Oh and crow and the twins. OMG it's like fate isn't it!"

Akiza sat down and covered her mouth. Everyone was coming back? She was going to see all her friends again.

"Akiza? Akiza are you there?"

"Y-yeah I'm here."

"Hehe don't worry Akiza. I won't tell anyone you're coming. But, we're having a big reunion party two weeks from today. You have to come!"

"I'll be there Carly haha. I'm just so nervous…"

"Don't worry Akiza! Yusei will be super excited to see you. And so will I!"

"Thanks. Oh and thanks again for volunteering to pick me up from the airport,"

"No problem gurl. Now I'll see you in a week!"

"Bye!"

*End of flashback*

Akiza fiddled her thumbs nervously and glanced out the window one more time. She still had the same feelings for Yusei she had 3 years ago. "_The plane will be landing in 30 minutes," _

Akiza looked out the window once again, to see the beautiful New Domino city. She held back tears as she closed her eyes and felt the plane land.

P A G E B R E A K - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AKIZA!"

"Carly!"

Akiza dropped her bags and hugged her best friend.

"It's been too long!" Carly grabbed one of Akiza's bags and the two began chatting.

"Is this all your stuff?" Carly asked, "Man you travel light."

"Haha no! The rest of my stuff is being shipped to me tomorrow."

"Ahh okay. So are you sure you don't need a place to stay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I got a little apartment online."

"Cool! So are you planning on seeing Yusei," Carly shoved her bags in the back of her trunk.

"I-ive thought about it…" Akiza got in the car, "It's just, I kinda want to see how my duel runner is, considering I left it at his place-,"  
>"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard, you wanna go so you can see him!" Carly laughed along with Akiza.<p>

"Fine, fine. Ill see him tomorrow haha. Thanks for the ride,"

"No problem! See you at the party!" They waved goodbye and Akiza moved into her new apartment. Carly had said that Yusei still lives in the same house. Weird, but then again, that is Yusei's style.

She began unpacking. Her apartment was small, but hey, less stuff to clean! Akiza unzipped one of her bags when a picture of her and Yusei fell out. He had his arm around her shoulder, and she was doing a peace sign. They both had the biggest, dorkiest smiles on their faces.

…_I can't wait for tomorrow_. She glanced at the clock, 5:30. Akiza quickly grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

She knew the way there, the directions never left her mind. For some reason she just had to see him. _I can't stand being in this city and knowing he's here. _

_A_fter about a 30 minute walk through New Domino , she stood in front of his house. The garage was open, and noises were coming out of it.

_This is a badddd idea Akiza. What if he forgot about you! What if he doesn't care! OMG maybe he threw away your bike! _ Akiza shook her head, _get a grip! You made it all the way here._ Akiza slowly made her way to the garage.

She leaned around the corner to see Yusei working on a duel runner. He looked just as amazing as he did 4 years ago. Same hair, same marks. He was a bit bulkier though, and it seemed like he was taller than she last remembered. She didn't recognize the runner he was working on as his.

Akiza took a deep breath and tapped the side of the wall with her knuckle.

"Knock knock?"

Yusei looked up and his eyes widened in complete shock. He stood up and dropped his wrench, making a noise that cut through their silence.

"A-Akiza?" Yusei's voice came out softly. It was slightly deeper than what she remembered.

Akiza hugged herself insecurely, "S-s-sorry for dropping by so suddenly! I-I just thought I'd stop by and say h-"

Akiza was cut off by Yusei wrapping her in a giant bear hug. "Akiza! What are you doing here! What, I- I can't believe you're here!"

Akiza's eyes widened in shock, but she then wrapped her arms around Yusei.

"I got transferred to New Domino Hospital…"

Yusei pulled back from their hug, "No way! So that means-"

"I'm staying. Well, temporarily that is. I don't know if they will move me again or not."

"Oh this is so great. Did you know Jack, Crow, Luna, and Leo are all coming back too?"

"Yes, Carly informed me," Akiza chuckled. Yusei's smile suddenly dropped.

"Wait, you told Carly you were coming but not me?"

"W-well, I kinda just wanted to s-surprise you." Akiza turned a light pink. Nobody else would have been able to notice, but Yusei did.

They booth stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. "S-so, would you like to come in?" Yusei offered.

"U-um sure but it's getting dark…"

"Did you walk here?" Yusei held the door for Akiza.

"Yeah…" Akiza smiled sheepishly.

"Haha ill drive you home,"

"Really? You don't have to…"

"It would be my pleasure. Please, sit down."

Akiza looked around the room. It officially had furniture now, and it actually looked pretty good. The walls were dark red, with white couches. There was a fireplace and a beautiful dining room connected to the living room.

"W-wow. You have really spiced up the place," Akiza looked around at all the furnishings.

"Haha, yeah. I figured that I couldn't eat on cardboard boxes forever. So once I started making money I bought some stuff," Yusei started brewing tea in the kitchen.

"Speaking of that, how's being a scientist?" Akiza glanced at the mantle on the fireplace. There were pictures of all his friends, including one of her. She blushed and turned to sit down.

"It's okay. I'm glad to be following in my parent's footsteps. But, It gets pretty frustrating at times," Yusei set a cup of tea in front of Akiza.

She picked it up and took a sip. She then blushed; _he remembered what type of tea I like?_

"You liked that flavor right?" Yusei sat down in the chair across from her.

"Y-yeah, thanks. Anyways, you are a genius. I'm sure you figure out everything eventually." She smiled.

"Heh, I wouldn't say a genius…" Yusei rubbed the back of his neck.

Akiza smiled warmly at the same old Yusei.

She then blurted out, "Do you miss dueling?"

Yusei took a second to think the question over. "Well, it will always be a part of me, that's for sure. I like the adrenaline rush. I haven't had a duel in a long time though…"

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure Jack will challenge you to a duel as soon as he steps off his plane." They both laughed, and took a sip of tea.

"So, whose runner were you working on?"

"Oh that? It's for one of my associates at work. It broke down and he asked if I could fix it,"

"Ahh I see. Speaking of…do…do you still have my runner?" Akiza asked shyly. Yusei smiled, "Of course I do. It's in my garage. But I would like to check it before I give it to you. Make sure it runs good."

"Thank you Yusei. You are simply amazing." Akiza smiled. Yusei looked away, _Argh her smile is so beautiful_. "No problem."

After a short but seemingly long silence Akiza cleared her throat, "Well I guess I should get going."

"Yes of course, Ill drive you home,"

"T-thank you for the tea,"

"Thank you for stopping by," Yusei tossed her a helmet and she straddled the bike behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and they sped off. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Smiling, she held on tighter. Yusei blushed slightly at sped up the bike faster.

Soon enough, they reached her apartment.

"Thanks for the ride Yusei."

"No problem. Come see me again sometime soon okay? When do you start working?"

"Um, next week I start."

"Well, tomorrow I have the day off…" Yusei took a deep breath and tried to calm down his heartbeat, "Would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?"

Akiza resisted the urge to scream. "O-of course Yusei,"

He smiled, "Great I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly kissed her on the cheek, and hopped back on his bike.

He waved goodbye and drove off.

Akiza stood there flabbergasted, with a hand to her cheek. She ran inside her apartment and locked the door. After a few seconds…" EEEEE EEEE EEEE EEE EEE EEEE EEEEE EEEEKK!" Akiza screamed like a 12 year old girl. She did a little happy dance around her living room and collapsed on the floor.

_Ahh, a 24 year old woman getting excited over lunch and a small kiss. What a child I am…_ She stayed on the floor staring at the ceiling.

*With Yusei*

_Oh my goodness oh my goodness what have I done. I can't believe I kissed her oh my gosh she probably hates me. What if she calls tomorrow and cancels agh! I'm an idiot. _Yusei shook his head and continued driving.

_She just looked so cute today…maybe it's because I hadn't seen her in 4 years. I still regret not telling her how I felt then. Maybe I will get my chance now that she's back. Ugh I'm such an idiot. _

_I gotta try being less of a dork tomorrow at lunch…_ Yusei chuckled and drove through the city, the wind whipping past him.

**Haha they are both so naïve T.T Anyways Yaaaay chapter 1! Sorry if it was boring or long or whatever. It will get better I promise :D So, you should review. Its not that hard, you just gotta click dat button and be like, hey, this is awesome, kbye :D leave me suggestions too (: Im always open to new things. Love ya!**

**~Hannahbanana**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN 5D's D'x If I did then it would have ended differently :) **

Akiza ran around her apartment frantically digging through bags that she hadn't completely unpacked yet. She had her phone wedged between her shoulder and ear; and was currently on a three way call with Mina and Carly.

"I have nothing to wear! Oh my gosh I screwed!" Akiza let out a sigh.

"Akiza, dear, don't worry! Yusei won't judge what you are wearing," Mina said cheerfully.

"He may not care, but I care!" Akiza pulled out a blouse like dress that was black and had a pattern of little grey ribbons on it.

"Stop stressing Akiza. Everything will be fine. It's just lunch at a small café…" Carly said sportingly.

"Alright, thanks for the help. Ill talk to you both later," Akiza said.

"Kay! Be sure to tell me how it goes," Carly squeeled and hung up.

"Yes, call me if anything goes wrong, good luck!" Mina hung up after.

Akiza slipped on the dress and continued curling her hair in long, almost messy curls. Her dress stopped about 6 inches above her knee, and she wore a red belt.

_Ah, I guess it will do. I wish I had more time but it looks like Yusei is almost-_

"**Briiiiinggg Briiiiingggggg"**

_Its him! Okay, be cool Akiza. Be cool._ She took one last look in the mirror and then opened the door.

"Hey Akiza!" Yusei stood at the door smiling warmly. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," Akiza shut and locked the door behind her. She then took a quick glance at Yusei. He had on black jeans and his brown boots. His shirt was blue, and had the Vans logo on it.

Yusei handed her a helmet, when he suddenly blushed slightly, "Oh, your dress! I'm sorry, um.." Yusei looked around trying to come up with a solution.

Akiza smiled and chuckled, "Don't worry Yusei, I always wear shorts under everything," She hopped on the back of the bike. "Come on let's go!"

Yusei let out a quick sigh of relief and started up his runner. The two sped off into the heart of New Domino.

"So, what's the name of the café?" Akiza yelled over the rushing wind.

"It's a new place called Runner, they have great food," Yusei made a sudden turn, and Akiza flung her arms around Yusei. Yusei chuckled and pulled into the parking lot.

He helped her off the bike and the two walked into the restaurant.

"Oh, this place is so adorable!" Akiza exclaimed looking around the café excitingly.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. They have memorabilia of all the great duelists," Yusei put his hands in his pockets and looked up at a picture of a famous duelist.

A lady in a thick English accent greeted them, "Hello, please follow me to your seat,"

The duo followed and Akiza suddenly stopped and pointed, "Hey! Look Yusei! There's a picture of you on the wall," Akiza smirked.

Yusei flushed," Haha, well would you look at that!" He rubbed the back of his neck, and sat down at the booth.

They both began to chat while deciding what they wanted to eat.

The lady then came back, "May I take your order?"

"Yes can I get the soup of the day?" Akiza asked. The waitress nodded and motioned to Yusei. He ordered a sandwich.

"So tell me Yusei, what are you working on as a Scientist?" Akiza asked.

"Nothing extremely important right now. Well, we have begun to make an ingredient that is supposed to reduce power usage in duel runners, but for some reason it keeps exploding…" Yusei shook his head and laughed.

"Wow, that's going to be extremely useful when you get it to work," Akiza took a sip of her coke.

"Yeah, but what about you? How's work treating you?"

"Ah its well, I enjoy working with patients. I feel like a detective when I fix someone who has been broken. It can get depressing times though."

"Of course, a doctor is something not to be taken lightly."

"Yes. It's funny though. You and me both chose such interesting paths from everyone else," Akiza's eyes drifted over to the picture of Yusei on the wall of champions.

"Yeah I know. But for some reason I felt like dueling wasn't the right path to continue down,"

"I hear you there," Akiza laughed. Suddenly she blurted out, "Hey, is that Sherry on the wall?"

Yusei turned around to look, and then he turned back, "Yeah, I guess it is…" He looked away.

"O-oh im so sorry-"

"No, it's fine. I really don't care, " He leaned his head in his hand and stared at Akiza intensely. Akiza stiffened and looked away, "How long were you guys together?"

"I would say about a year…yeah we broke up a couple months ago so that would be a year,"

"I see…sorry I was just curious."

Yusei chuckled, "Its fine. I don't need a girl who will run off with other people,"

Akiza's eyes widened, "She cheated on you!"

Yusei laughed at her cute reaction, "Yeah, a couple times, but I'd rather find out than be naïve about the situation,"

"That's it, the next time I see her im gunna-" Akiza grabbed a chip off the table, and crunched it between her fingers.

Yusei laughed heavily, "Don't worry about it! I don't care. I only got together with her cause of the family relations. Plus it got kinda lonely being in New Domino alone." He reached across the table and unfurled her fingers from the crushed chip she had clenched. She let go in shock and chuckled in embarrassment.

"S-sorry Yusei. I just can't imagine someone doing that to you,"

Yusei smiled, "It's all in the past," He took a bite out of his newly arrived sandwich.

"You continue to amaze me Yusei," Akiza smiled.

"Well what about you! Any boyfriends I need to know about?" Yusei gave her a joking glare.

Akiza shook her head, "Nooo nooo im still as single as ever," She let out a sigh then laughed. "It was strange having patients and doctors hitting on me though," She giggled and shook her head again. Yusei gave her a stern look, but it quickly was replaced with a smile.

"So, have you dueled any one lately?" Yusei asked. Akiza shook her head, "No, and I'm afraid my skills have been getting rusty. We will have to have a duel Yusei!" She said excitingly.

"I would love that," Yusei quickly signed the check and left a tip. "Alright, ready to go?"

Akiza walked out the restaurant door, "…go where?" Akiza asked, but Yusei swiftly took her hand and pulled her onto the bike. He then began to speed off in an unfamiliar direction.

"It's a secret!" He smirked.

"Yusei!" She squealed as she gripped onto his shirt desperately trying not to fall off.

She found them taking weird roads, and turns. New Domino had changed quite a bit since she had last remembered. Suddenly they pulled up into a beach. It seemed deserted and it had a beautiful view of the satellite.

"Woah…where are we?" Akiza stepped of his runner.

"This is a place I discovered a little while ago. I like to come here to think."

Akiza took off her shoes and stepped onto the sand. Yusei did the same.

"This has a beautiful view Yusei. Thank you so much for lunch and bringing me here," Akiza hugged herself and looked out into the ocean. Yusei stood behind her just gazing at Akiza's silhouette. She suddenly plopped herself down onto the sand, and flung her head back, beckoning Yusei to join her.

He smirked and sat down next to her.

"Being here reminds me of all our times together," Akiza smiled and looked over to Yusei.

Yusei nodded, "Those were really great times. You know, besides the world almost being destroyed multiple times. But everything else was great!" Akiza slapped his arm playfully.

"They might have been horrible times in your memory, but those times were great times in mine," She leaned on his shoulder subconsciously and the two continued chatting.

"Haha remember when Crow spilled Jack's coffee? Oh my goodness he was pissed!" Akiza giggled.

Yusei chuckled, but then slowly answered "I also remember you being extremely ticklish,"

Akiza's eyes widened."No," She sat up and turned to him, "No no no no no-" Yusei smirked, he grabbed Akiza's waist and she squealed.

"LEMMIE GO LEMMIE GO!" She screamed and rolled out his grip. She took off running down the beach, to find Yusei not far behind her. She let out a laugh-like scream.

"You can run but you can't hide, " Yusei ran up and wrapped his arms around her, and the two fell towards the ground. They laughed as they rolled down the hill of sand.

They soon found themselves in an interesting situation, with Yusei pinning Akiza down to the ground, and Akiza squirming around helplessly. Yusei quickly stopped when he realized the circumstances. Akiza laughed and looked up at her friend. The duo breathed heavily trying to catch their breath from all the running.

"Sorry." Yusei said in an interesting tone.

"You don't sound sorry," Akiza smirked.

"Maybe I'm not," Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. Akiza blushed, and noticed Yusei was slightly, ever so slightly blushing too.

"You're so out of character Yusei," Akiza whispered.

"Yeah, but I really don't give a crap right now," He quickly leaned down stole a kiss. Akiza quickly kissed him back, but seconds after Yusei pulled back.

"I-i should probably get you home," He leaned back on his heel, and stood up; then offering a hand to a still shocked Akiza on the ground.

"S-sure," She took his hand and stood up. "I had a lot of fun Yusei, thank you."

"Of course. It was great getting to talk to you again," He shook the sand out of his boot and quickly put it on, then walking over to his runner.

-_-_ _- _ _- _ - _ - -_ -_- _- *Pagebreak*

Akizas emotions were spinning as they pulled into the driveway of her apartment. She stepped off the bike, and Yusei walked her up to her door.

"Thank you for accompanying me Akiza," Yusei gave her a hug, and Akiza wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are going to the reunion on Friday right?" Yusei asked.

"Of course," She gave a small smile. He smiled back and walked down the stairs. He then waved and left on his runner.

Like a zombie, Akiza waved back, and then walked into her home. She shut the door and slid down to the ground and hugged her knees.

"What just happened?"

**Yay! I finished ^.^ I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think :) I tried to keep them in character, but kinda more gutsy 'cause its been four years so kinda figured they had matured just a tiny bit ;) Leave me suggestions on what you think should happen at the reunion? Do you think that Yusei should pretend nothing happened between them, or have them actually get together at the reunion? Orrrr do you think 5D's should play matchmaker? :)  
>REVEIEW PWEEEESE. <strong>

**Review if you like cookies!  
>Or if you like trains!<br>Or even if you like Yusei! :D**

**I know I do…. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Akiza had spent her week visiting family and friends within the city, and soon enough Friday night had rolled around. Akiza sat in her apartment bedroom picking out something to wear. She spun around when her phone buzzed, and read a text from Carly.

_Just choose something to wear and get your butt over here! We're all waiting, stop doubting yourself ;) _

Akiza flipped open her phone and texted back: _Fine fine, I'll be there in 15._ Akiza shut her phone and walked back over towards her closet. She had no _clue_ why she was so nervous, she just was. Sighing, she decided on black shorts with stalkings that came up to her thigh. She had a pink blouse and her hair was down and straightened.

Grabbing her keys, she hopped on her D-wheel and rode towards the twin's suite. Somehow she still remembered the way.

Pulling into the underground parking area, she spotted Yusei's bike and Crow's bike parked next to each other. She quickly pulled to a stop and rushed towards the elevator. She took a deep breath as the doors closed and took the long journey to the top.

(-_-) (0_0) (o_o) (-_-) (-_-) (0_0) (o_o) Page break : ) (-_-) (-_-) (0_0) (o_o) (-_-)

"Haha Crow! You're going to eat all the food before everyone even gets here!" Luna half laughed, half scolded, grabbing the plate away from Crow.

"Come on man! You gotta' let a guy eat," Crow quickly grabbed the plate back. "You may have grown a lot in the past years, but I'm still bigger than you!" Crow held the plate above Luna's head. She growled and leaped up trying to grab it.

Yusei chuckled, "Well that's not much an accomplishment Crow. Leo has at least two inches over you now."

"Shut up! I'm not short!" Crow crossed his arms.

Yusei opened his mouth to reply, but there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Mina smiled and unlocked the door with a gasp. "Akiza!" Mina flung her arms around her friend. Akiza gave a shriek in surprise, but quickly hugged her back. "We missed you!"

"Oh, I missed you too Mina," Akiza gave a small smile. When she was released, Carly came and gave her a tight hug too. "I thought you would never show up!" Carly teased.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Akiza laughed. Yusei gave a quick wave to Akiza, and Akiza gave a smile in return. She then turned to Crow.

"Well, what do we have here," Akiza provoked.

"Hey where's my hug!" Crow gave her a quick hug and patted her back. When he pulled back he looked her up and down, saying "Dayyuuumm you sure have changed,"

Akiza hit his arm playfully, and Crow laughed.

She then spun on her heel when she heard a synchronized "Akiza!"

"Leo! Luna!" Akiza wrapped them each in a bear hug. "Oh. My. Goodness. You guys have really grown! How old are you two now?"

The both answered simultaneously, "17!" Akiza pressed a hand to her forehead to show her astonishment. "I'm so old…"

"Yeah you kinda ar-" Leo began, but Luna elbowed him roughly. "Don't listen to him. You look beautiful Mrs. Akiza." Luna smiled.

"As do you Luna." Suddenly there was an obnoxious, repeated banging at the door. Akiza smirked and walked over to the door. She leaned against the frame, and gave an evil smile.

"Who issss it?" Akiza sang, knowing perfectly well already who it was.

Crow and Yusei shared a look of amusement.

A voice bellowed, "If you don't open this bloody door right now I'm leaving!"

Akiza smirked and opened the door and Jack stalked in.

"Heyy man!" Crow walked over and fist bumped him. "It's been a while!"

Jack turned and greeted everyone. Akiza walked up to him and gave him a quick hug, inwardly laughing at his response.

"Hey, d-don't I get a hug!" Carly smiled. Jack rolled his eyes, and the two started catching up.

"Well, I guess everybody's here now. I would say that you could start eating, but Crow pretty much already crossed that boundary." Luna huffed.

Akiza smiled "Same old crow." He stuck out his tongue, and they all began talking and sharing stories. Everyone but Yusei and the twins were drinking champagne, laughing around the table. The radio was turned up as background music to their fun.

*Many hours and drinks later*

"And so I tell him, that _I_ am the master of duel monsters!" Jack gloated while talking about all his wins.

"Well the Jack, we will have to test out your new skills later," Yusei smirked. Jack shot him a look that said "_bring it". _

"So how do you enjoy being a doctor Akiza?" Luna asked.

"It's really fun, and I enjoy it. But boy do I have stories…" Akiza giggled, vision a little blurry from the drink. Yusei watched her intensively, nervous about her current state.

Jack and Crow were too busy yelling at each other about random unimportant things to notice Yusei stand up from the table.

He walked over to her and snatched the drink out of Akiza's hand.

"H-hey I was drinking that," Akiza pouted.

"Yeah well, I think that's enough for now." Yusei took a sniff of the drink, and scrunched up his face in disgust. "How do you even drink this?"

"G-give it b-back." Akiza struggled to stand up, and followed him to the kitchen. She watched in horror as Yusei pored the liquid down the sink.

"You jerk!" She squealed, sending a sloppily aimed hit towards his face. He caught her hand easily, and with amusement.

"I think you need some fresh air."

"I think you're right," Akiza giggled held a hand to her head. Yusei lead Akiza out through the double doors. Akiza gripped the railing and looked over the city.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Akiza spoke up.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever left this place…" Akiza gazed out at the lights.

"Uh, to achieve your dreams." Yusei took a spot next to her.

She replied with a sloppy, "Ahh...yeah." Yusei chuckled, "How many drinks did you have?"

"Just one…"

"Well how are you so…"

"Drunk?"

Yusei laughed, "Yeah."

"I have a horrible tolerance to alcohol." She continued to look out at the city lights. "Its times like these that make me wish we never broke apart…That I could have stayed with all our friends…with you" Akiza whispered the last part.

"It had to happen, we were in control of our own destinies, and we all made our own decisions knowing we would all see each other again someday." Yusei grabbed her hand supportively, "In this case, someday is today,"

Akiza turned and smiled. She opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was, "Ughh…my head." Yusei chuckled, "Come on…let's get you inside." He led her through the doors once again, and into the room where all the excitement was taking place.

"Hey Yusei! Akiza! There you guys are. We were wondering if you two wanted to join us all tomorrow at the beach." Leo gave a childish smile.

"That sounds like fun," Akiza mumbled. Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Alright, tomorrow we head for the beach!" Leo fist pumped the air.

Yusei turned towards the girl slumped in his arms. "What am I going to do with you…" Yusei mumbled to himself. She can't drive herself home…

"Well, Mina and I are leaving. See you all tomorrow," Carly waved.

"Us too," Yusei waved goodbye to everyone. "Akiza is hammered…haha" Jack and Crow waved goodbye.

Luna caught Yusei and a half awake Akiza at her door. "Wait, Yusei. What are you going to do with Akiza?"

"Well, I was going to take her back to her place…"

"Yeah but what about her D-wheel?"

"That's true. Hmm…"

"I would offer to have her stay here, but Jack and Crow have already taken the guest rooms…" Luna looked around.

"Well, I think I'll just take her back to my place then," Yusei shifted her weight so that he was holding her bridal style.

Luna sighed, "Alright, be careful Yusei."

"Of course, see you tomorrow."

(-_-) (0_0) (o_o) (-_-) (-_-) (0_0) (o_o) (-_-)

Yusei walked inside his house carrying an unconscious Akiza. He kicked open the door to the guest room and laid her there. 

He looked down at her with a worried look on his face. _Akiza…what am I ever to do with you…_

He pushed back a strand of her hair so that it was out of her face, and she mumbled something incoherent. Yusei then noticed that she was still in her clothes.

The signer took a moment to think, trying to come up with a solution. He finally just decided that he needed to wake her up. He walked out of the room, and walked back in carrying something.

"Akiza…Akiza wake up." Yusei shook her lightly.

"Hm…Yusei?"

"Hey, you're spending the night at my house. Here is a spare change of clothes to sleep in." He handed her some clothing. Akiza sat up and nodded dizzily. Yusei walked out of the room to give her privacy.

After a few minutes Yusei knocked back on the door. "Akiza?" When he heard silence he peeked open the door to find her sprawled out on the bed in his T-shirt and shorts.

_Even when she's drunk she's beautiful…_ Yusei thought, thinking about how vulnerable she is right now. _No…no I could never do anything like that to her…_ Yusei walked over to her and kissed her forehead. He flicked off the light and muttered an old nickname, "Good night, Rose."

**Yayy :) I hope you liked it. Please tell me any suggestions or ideas that you have  
>:D<strong>

**Remember, reviews are dearly loved and appreciated ;D**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW**

**PRESS DA BUTTON **

**You know you wannnnt tooooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. Zip. So go away you annoying lawyers! :P **

_Ugh…my head. Where am i? _Akiza awoke and looked around finding herself in an unfamiliar place. She looked down to see what she recognized as one of Yusei's shirts, and shorts. Her face turned crimson, but took a deep breath to calm herself. _Okay Akiza, think. What happened last night. _

Sitting up, she began to recall the events of the day before. _Oh yeah! I was drunk…why did I ever let Jack talk me into drinking…_ She heaved her legs over the side of the bed and waddled out the door. She looked around to see what she remembered to be, Yusei's living room.

"Glad to see you awake,"

Akiza jumped and spun on her heel. She took a deep breath and held a hand to her heart, "Oh thank goodness, its only you," She pressed her other hand to her temple trying to relieve the pain.

Yusei smiled and walked over towards the swaying woman. "How are you feeling? It's already 11:30, and I was getting a little worried,"

"Ah, I'm okay. Just a little hangover," She swayed forward and Yusei steadied her by placing both hands on her shoulders.

He chuckled and lowered his face so that they were nose to nose, "A little?"

Akiza flushed lightly, "Okay, maybe a lot."

Yusei nodded and stepped back, "Well I've got medicine if you want?"

"That would be wonderful," She sat down on the couch, and Yusei left the room. Seconds later he returned with a glass of water and a pill. She took the two gratefully and Yusei took a seat next to her.

"Remind me not to do that ever again," Akiza mumbled

Yusei smirked, "You're lucky I stopped you when I did,"

"And I am forever in your debt Yusei. Geez, I am just a mess," Akiza rolled her eyes.

Yusei mumbled, "A hot mess,"

"What-"

"Huh?" Yusei's cheeks tinted slightly.

"I thought you said something," Akiza squinted her eyes.

"Oh yeah, um. I asked if you were going to be feeling well enough to go to the beach with the others today?" Yusei lied.

"Oh yes! Of course, I couldn't dream of missing it," She smiled.

"That's good, the twins looked pretty excited about it…" Yusei looked away suddenly finding his shoes interesting.

"Yes...speaking of, I do believe that my runner is still at their apartment…" She poked his side, "Think you can give me a ride there?"

He immediately looked up and smiled, "Of course,"

(-.-) (o.o) (0.0) (O.O) (-.-) (o.o) (0.0) (O.O)

*A couple hours later*

Akiza grabbed her bag full of sunscreen and beach related items. She was wearing a red bikini, but had black shorts over it. She also had pulled over a white tank top. After looking herself over in the mirror she ran out the door to find her ride waiting. "Come on Akiza! Everyone's waitin'!" Carly called from her car.

"I'm comin, don't get your bikini bottoms in a twist," She hopped in and the two sped away towards the beach.

After a short ride, they pulled into the parking lot where all their friends were awaiting.

"Hey guys," Akiza smiled.

"Finally, gosh what took so long?" Jack growled. Carly grabbed his ear, "Be nice," Jack turned to yell, but crow separated the two.

"Come on! Lets go!" Leo called, leading the pack of young adults onto the sand.

Yusei turned to look at Akiza, and lightly blushed. He turned his head trying to find interest in something else. Little did he know Akiza was doing the same thing.

_Aghhh…Would it kill him to put on a shirt…_ She blushed deeper. _I'm acting like a school girl, snap out of it Akiza! _

She looked back to see he was wearing knee length dark blue shorts with a yellow design on the corner.

The twins and crow immediately ran off towards the water.

"Hey, are you going to go swimming?" Yusei asked.

"Mm… probably not," Akiza sat down on her blanket under the umbrella. Carly and Mina prepared themselves for sunbathing.

"Well that's no good…" Yusei mused.

"What?" Akiza questioned.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped if you're a wimp…" Yusei smirked.

"Hey! I'm _no wimp," _Akiza seethed.

"Then I'll race you there," Yusei took off running towards the water.

"_Oh no you don't!"_ Akiza screamed and sped after him.

Yuesi let out a genuine laugh as Akiza skidded into the water and tackled him.

Jack and Crow shared a knowing look.

"Those two I swear…" Jack mumbled.

Luna spoke up, "Yeah, but they're happy. Yusei doesn't laugh like that for just anyone." Suddenly she screamed when Leo dunked her under the water.

"That's it!" She screamed, and thus the splashing war started.

(-.-) (o.o) (0.0) (O.O) (-.-) (o.o) (0.0) (O.O)

Later that day the eight of them (all soaking wet might I add) went walking down the board walk.

"Hey! We should stop and get ice cream," Crow pointed to an ice cream stand.

"Haha, why not!" Mina laughed. They each ordered their favorite flavors and sat around at a table.

They all sat laughing and sharing stories, when the guys began to notice a group of men staring at the girls in their group. Yusei sent a glaring look at all three, and they scampered off.

After a fun stroll down the pier Carly spoke up. "Well, this was a ton of fun, but I have work in the morning…"

"Yeah, I better take off too, Later guys!" Mina waved.

Soon everyone started to go home, leaving a certain duo watching the sunset.

"Well, this is deva vu!" Akiza laughed.

"Yeah…" Yusei noted how the sunset reflected off of Akiza's features.

Suddenly the two both turned towards each other abruptly, "Yusei theres-" "Akiza I need to-"

They both stopped and laughed.

"You go first…" Akiza blushed.

"No…you go first," Yusei ran a nervous hand through his now drying hair.

"W-well..I um…" Akiza turned towards the ocean again. "Do you remember the night I stopped by the garage years ago?"

Yusei nodded with a questioning look on his face.

"I had come to tell you something…but I chickened out at the last minute. And I really regret not telling you…"

Yusei gave her a look as to continue.

"I…I was going to tell you that I loved yo-" Suddenly she found her lips occupied. Her eyes widened in shock at the man kissing her. He pulled back and looked into her widened eyes.

His deep voice mumbled, "Funny, I was going to tell you the exact same thing…"

Akiza quickly threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. She felt him chuckle and wrap his arms around her waist.

Akiza pulled back and gave him a serious look, "Wait, so does this mean we're like…together now?"

Yusei just smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. After pulling back once again, he said..

"Does that answer your question?"

**Woohoo! They finally said it ;D Took them long enough hehe. Anywayss its spring break :D Not that you guys care or anything. But I hope you liked it ;)**

**Leave me any comments or suggestions pleeeasseee**

**REVIEW BECAUSE**

**YA LOVE YA LOVE YA LOVE**

**Is my drug.**

**BECAUSE YA LOVE YA LOVE YA LOVE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own 5'Ds…yet. **

Akiza closed the door to her office and collapsed into her chair. This by far had been her busiest day ever. Her spirits were suddenly lifted as she spotted a picture sitting by her laptop. She reached for the frame and grasped it in her delicate fingers. She gazed happily at the picture of her and her wonderful boyfriend; of officially four months this friday.

An annoying beep interrupted her thoughts, and she let out a light sigh. Putting down the frame, she scurried out of the room and towards her awaiting patient.

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (.) (.) (B.B) **

"Another negative, Dr. Fudo." Dr. Coral called from outside the test lab.

Yusei rubbed his temples as another experiment failed. He nodded to the person looking in through the glass and taking notes. He walked over to the massive machinery practically exploding with wires. To anyone else, it looked extremely unsettling; not to mention unsafe. But Yusei had faith in this monster; he did build it after all. Every bit of sweat, heart, and soul has been put into this experiment, and after six months of building and testing he still believed his new energy source would work.

Without blinking an eye, Yusei walked to the smoking machine. He began moving wires, unscrewing bolts, and tearing into the heart of the machine.

Maya Coral sighed and entered the smoke filled experiment room.

"Dr. Fudo, I think that's enough for today…" She called, laying a hand on his shoulder. The two of them had become close over the years of working together.

"Dr. Fudo?"

Yusei failed to hear her over the loud noises the machine was making.

"YUSEI!" She yelled. He spun on his heel in surprise.

"Oh, hi Maya," he smiled.

She just sighed, "Yusei. That's enough for today. You should just go home..."

Yusei just shook his head, "No. I'm so close, I can feel it!" He turned back around to continue working.

Maya sighed, but perked up when she noticed the machine leaking a strange liquid in the corner. "Yusei…" her eyes widened. The machine had been making strange noises for the past few minutes. "YUSEI!" She yelled again.

Yusei looked at her eyes, but then looked to where she was gazing in fear.

His eyes widened to saucers. "Maya run!" Yusei pushed her, the machine starting to growl louder.

Yusei pushed her with all his strength towards the open door. Maya screamed as she made it through, fire and flames enveloping the room, and the emergency door shutting to contain it.

"YUSEI!" She shrieked. She ran to pound the door open, but was thrown back as other scientists held her back.

"You'll burn your hands off if you touch that door!" One of them yelled at her.

"But hes-"

"Yusei is smart. I'm sure he's fine.." Another tried to console her.

Suddenly the fire storm stopped from inside the testing room, and the fireproof door slid open.

They rushed in and stopped in horror.

"Someone call 911!"

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (.) (.) (B.B)**

"We'll, the cancer tests came back as a negative. It seems that what we thought was incorrect," Akiza smiled at a now glowing patient.

"Dr. Izayoi, phone call." A nimble secretary knocked at the door.

"Just a second Penny,"

"I believe its urgent…" She persisted.

Akiza nodded and excused herself.

"Hello?"

"Akiza!"

"Maya is that you? You sound troubled…" Akiza joked at her always vexed friend.

"Akiza, I'm in an ambulance-"

"What?"

"Let me finish! I'm in an ambulance and there was an accident at the lab. Yusei he-" Akiza stopped breathing.

"..he…he pushed me out of the way, and the door, it shut before he could escape."

Akiza dropped the phone.

"Akiza! Akiza pick up the phone!" Mayas voice could be heard faintly from the ground.

After a second she bent back down and held it back to her ear.

"How bad is it…" She whispered.

"He's not good, but he's alive,"

"I'll see you in a few." Akiza said steadily, and slapped the phone down.

"I need a room open, stats! I want every specialist by my side in five minutes or there will be hell to pay!" She screamed at the now frozen staff. She stalked off down the hall way, trying to control tears that were trying to escape. The hospital jumped to life, following her orders.

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (.) (.) (B.B) **

Akiza gasped as she saw her bruised, bloody, and burned boyfriend lying on a hospital bed. Nurses and doctors alike were scurrying to attach wires and wrap wounds.

She stood frozen at the door, and looked when a hand reached her shoulder.

"Akiza…I don't know if it's a good idea for you to-"

"No. I'll be fine." She shrugged off the other doctor.

She was soon by Yusei's side inspecting his sides, legs, and every inch of his body for injuries. Maya stayed in the hall calling all of Yusei's friends.

She stopped at his face that had a bad burn on his neck, and bruises on his eyes. "_Suck it up, Yusei needs you" _she told herself. Akiza continued her work while holding back her feelings.

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (.) (.) (B.B) **

After intensive surgery to repair his left arm and a few internal problems, Yusei was resting peacefully in his bed. He had not yet woken up yet, thank goodness. The pain he would be in would be too intense to handle yet.

Akiza wiped her forehead and looked at her broken boyfriend. She kissed his cheek before going out into the hallway.

She stopped to see every single one of Yusei's friends waiting in the hallway. It was so filled that people were standing, and sitting in the lobbies.

At the sight of her everyone stood up and started screaming questions about Yusei.

Still shaken up about the whole incident, she stood numbly while all the words flooded from one ear to another.

An Australian voice yelled over all the others.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! LET HER SPEAK!" Jack barked at everyone, and they all got quiet.

"Yes! She just had to perform surgery on her boyfriend, so give her a second," Mina placed a hand on her shoulder.

Akiza nodded, "I'm okay…I mean, he's okay. I mean..ugh.." She shook her head.

"How is he?" Leo asked respectfully. Many other voices bellowed out the same question.

"Well, he had a severely broken arm, ribs, and wrist, and lots on internal and external bruising. He also has burns from the fire,"

The room got eerily quiet.

"but…" Akiza picked up again, "he is extremely fortunate. From such a bad accident I would have expected much, much worse. It's amazing that he even survived."

Everyone perked up slightly, and Trudge spoke up. "Wait, so how _did_ that little twerp survive?"

"_Ves, how did he survives such a tevrible explosions,"_ Sherry enquired.

"Well…if I had to guess. I would say it was at the last second, he pulled his fire resistant coat over him with his right arm, and he was thrown against the wall on his left. Explaining why his right wrist is broken along with his left arm. This gesture did save him though; had he taken the blast straight on he…he would have died." Akiza looked away.

"He's going to be okay though, right?" A member of team Unicorn asked.

"Yes... He should be fine. I'm going to keep him under for a couple days though. If he was to wake up now, he would just start screaming in pain." Akiza said, venom and pain dripping from her voice.

"Akiza I am so..so sorry this all my-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself Maya. It was a freak accident," Akiza insured. "Now, all of you come back tomorrow during visiting hours. You can see him then."

People started to moan, but finally decided to just go home and return later.

Akiza sat in a chair looking off into space.

"Akiza…are you going home?" Carly asked.

"Yeah… I guess."

Carly shook her head, "No you're not. Now grab your stuff, you're gunna be spending the next few days with me."

Akiza opened her mouth to complain, but stopped at her friend's stern but gentle glare.

Finally she stood up, and hugged her friend sobbing.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Muahahahaha. Now you HAVE to review! I like pancakes **

**Hehe JK, but seriously, I would love some reviews. **

**Like foshizzle off the hizzle….rizzle….dizzle. but seriously review**

**PS : (TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT)**

**PSS: (IF YOU DON'T I WONT UPDATE :P) **

** Because I love you **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I own Yugioh 5D's and I am spending my free time writing about something I already own T.T**

***Sarcasum* **

Akiza rolled over in the temporary bed she was currently in. She stretched her limbs and then curled up like a cat. Quite suddenly, a stinging cold feeling came over her upper body. Shrieking, she glared at a laughing Carly who was holding a now empty bucket of water.

"_Carly," _ Akiza growled.

"Akiza." Carly smirked evilly. "It's time to get up,"

"Yeah, No sh-" Carly tugged at her hair before Akiza could finish.

"No vulgar language will be permitted in my home. Now come on, everyone's going to see Yusei today,"

Akiza shot out of bed at the mention of his name. Carly chuckled, and then returned to the kitchen where she was preparing breakfast.

Akiza quickly turned the knob to the shower and began to strip from her clothes. As she stepped under the spray, she began to recall the events from a week ago.

_*LE FLASHBACK*_

Akiza walked quickly down the hall of the hospital, and swiftly stopped at a certain room. She peaked inside to see the old team all sitting around chatting like everything was normal. She shook her head and continued down the hall towards a patient that had requested her. Today was the fifth day since the accident; not to mention Yusei and Akiza's fourth anniversary.

She sighed as she finished up with another patient. All day her mind wasn't on her work, it was on the patient in room 5D. The room number was ironic, and Akiza giggled when she noticed that it resembled their old team name.

Lost in thought, Akiza sped down the hallway. She let out a squeak of surprise as she bumped into another being.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Akiza apologized. She turned and apologized again. "I'm sorry Mrs. Noi. I wasn't paying attention,"

Her boss smiled at her, "Oh its quite alright." She layed a hand on Akiza's shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear about your boyfriend's accident. But I must say you were so brave to act so quickly and jump into surgery."

Akiza sulked, but put on a fake smile. "Thank you Mrs. Noi." Akiza glanced down the hallway to where the laughter of her friends could be heard."

Mrs. Noi squeezed her shoulder, and Akiza turned to look at her boss again.

"I would love to give you the rest of the day off, but I'm afraid we are way too busy to lose any staff…so why don't you just take off tomorrow?" The elderly lady smiled.

Akiza looked at her with shock, "Is that okay? I mean, there have been so many people here ever since the runner tournament-"

"We will be fine, we always are. Now finish your shift and go see your boyfriend." The lady gave her a push towards an awaiting patents room.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Noi!" Akiza called at the woman walked down the hallway. The boss waved her off nonchalantly and slipped into her office.

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (O.O) (B.B)**

"Doctor! Doctor you must come with me!" Akiza's assistant, Penny, called to the exhausted doctor.

"Just a second Penny, I just finished assisting a huge surgery and I am exhausted." Akiza sat and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"But Dr. Iz-"

"I'm sure the patient can wait," Akiza took a sip from her drink.

"No! You don't understand. Mr. Fudo is awake!"

Akiza spit out her drink and began coughing.

"What!"

"Yes! He woke up from his comma! Doctor Ray is checking -" Penny turned to see that Akiza had taken off down the hallway. The assistant shook her head and rolled her eyes before taking off after her boss.

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (O.O) (B.B)**

Akiza busted through the door panting, and gazed at her friends huddled around the bed talking loudly. Her college sat typing data into a computer.

Akiza squeezed herself between Jack and Crow and pushed them to the side.

To her relief, a bandaged up Yusei sat talking happily to all his friends. He had a look of complete exhaustion on his bruised face, but he still had a blissful smile gracing his features.

"Yusei…" Akiza breathed, and ignored the scolding Jack was giving her for pushing him.

"Wow! Five days oh my gosh-" Yusei stopped mid-sentence and stared at his girlfriend that had silent tears running down her cheeks.

The two continued to stare at each other intensely.

"Well..come on guys. We can catch up with him tomorrow," Luna tugged at Leo's arm.

"But we waited for like, ever for him to wake up-" Leo complained, but stopped when he saw the glare Carly and Luna was giving him.

Everyone filed out of the room leaving the couple still completely silent.

After a few more seconds of pure quiet Yusei spoke, "I'm sorry."

Akiza blinked, "You're sorry." She then scowled, "You're _sorry," _

Yusei flinched and Akiza laid a hand over her eyes, "First you almost _die_ in a _freak explosion. _Then I have to _perform emergency surgery_ to save your butt, THEN you lie _practically dead_ for five days. And you wake up saying that _YOU'RE SORRY!" _

Yusei leaned up to grab her hand, but quick as lightning she pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Don't move, you'll just hurt yourself more."

"I'm really sorry…" Yusei gave her a begging look.

Akiza sighed, "I'm not mad at you…I just….You really scared the crap out of me. Did you know that?"

Yusei chuckled, "But I'm fine, thanks to you."

Akiza shakily ran her cold fingers over the bruise on his face and the burns around his neck.

"You're lucky those are going to heal," She whispered.

"If they didn't would you still stay with me?" Yusei asked.

Akiza poked his broken arm and he flinched. "Of course I would, you idiot. I just didn't think you wanted to run around looking like scarface…" Akiza growled and looked away.

Yusei let out a real laugh, and pulled at his girlfriend's nearby arm. Their lips met swiftly before Akiza pulled away in shock.

"Happy Anniversary," Yusei whispered.

"You're a real ass you know that right,"

Yusei smirked and pulled her back down for another kiss.

_*END OF LE FLASHBACK*_

Akiza drummed her fingers rhythmically to the song that was playing in Carly's car. She was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement because today Yusei was getting released. Everything had healed up pretty well, and now Yusei was just in a normal cast for his arm. The only scars that lingered now were one around his wrist and a couple on his stomach, chest, and back. Pretty good considering how banged up he was a few weeks ago. All it did was add to a collection of scars he already had; certain ones from runner accidents, experiments gone wrong, and idiotic things he did as a teenager.

She was also very excited because Yusei had said the day he got released he was going to give her a real anniversary celebration.

Akiza and Carly walked into the hospital where all their friends were waiting. This included friends from the satellite, past opponents, and the regular old crew.

Soon enough, Yusei stood at the sliding doors dressed in his normal clothes with a nurse on his left. His eyes widened as he saw everyone waiting for him.

"Wow…everyone came?"

"Of course they did, crab head," Jack called with his arms crossed.

Yusei laughed at the insult and greeted everyone who was waiting.

Akiza stood in the corner smiling as everyone caught up in the lobby of the hospital.

They all continued talking until her boss came in and yelled at everyone that they were taking up space and needed to get out.

"Hey! Why don't we all go get some grub!" Crow asked.

"Yeah, we have a lot to catch up on," A member of team unicorn punched his good shoulder.

Yusei shook his head respectfully, "I'm sorry guys, but I already made a promise to someone," Yusei sent a glance to Akiza, who was currently looking anywhere but at Yusei.

"Come on runt, we wanna celebrate," Trudge grumbled.

"Nope, I don't break my promises. Maybe we can all meet up for lunch tomorrow?" Yusei asked after making his way to stand next to Akiza.

After a quick agreement that tomorrow would work everyone took off in their own respected directions.

Akiza and Yusei began walking blissfully down the street hand in hand.

**And they all lived happily ever after! **

**LOL jk. ****I don't know if I should end this here or keep going**** so LET ME KNOW :D**

**If you have any opinions or critique please review **_**, but **_**no flames though, even writers have feelings ^.^ **

**Anywayssss I'm done here. PEACE OUT SUCKASSS**


	7. Chapter 7

**The only thing I own Is my laptop. **

Akiza sprawled over the loveseat in her house typing away on the laptop that lay in her lap. Her legs dangled over the arms of the chair, and she hummed to a song that was replaying over and over in her head.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash from her kitchen. At first she jumped and looked around in fear, but raised a palm to her forehead. _Of course. Am I an idiot or what? _She thought to herself. She swung her legs over the chair and waddled over to the kitchen.

She crept quietly to the bar, and popped her just around the corner. Soon a little 5 year old girl with bright red hair and blue eyes came into her sight.

"Suri….." Akiza called in a stern voice. The little girl jumped, and sluggishly turned around to face the angry voice.  
>"Yes momma?"<p>

Akiza tried to keep a stern look, but cracked a smile. "What are you doing?"

The little girl looked down at the chocolate cake that was now sprawled all over the floor. "Umm….i was getting cake! For…for Ryo! " She grinned at her mother.

"Yep..uh huh. For Ryo…sure," Akiza rolled her eyes at the toddler. "You do know I made that cake for your father right?"

"N-no…." Suri fidgeted with her hands. Akiza sighed and crouched down and looked at the little girl in the eyes. "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine...I'll clean it up. You go off and play with your brother," As soon as those words left her mouth, Suri had sped off in search of the three year old.

Akiza sighed, rubbed her temples, and began to clean up the mess that awaited her. Now what was she going to do? She looked down at her stomach and sighed again "Now how am I going to tell daddy about you now?" She spoke aloud.

"Tell daddy about what?" A deep voice echoed from the doorway. Akiza jumped and laid a hand to her heart.

"Oh gosh Yusei. You scared the crap out of me," She smiled.

Akiza's husband walked up to her and squeezed her in a comforting hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a swift kiss.

"Tell me about what now?" Yusei looked her at her with probing eyes.

Akiza quickly lied, "About the mess of the cake I made you today," She looked down at the remains of the squished chocolate cake.

Yusei chuckled, "Suri?"

"Suri." Akiza laughed.

Yusei gave her another quick kiss, "Don't worry about i-"

"EEEEEEEEEW." The couple stopped centimeters away from each other to look at the two little children standing side by side staring at their parents.

Akiza chuckled and stepped away.

"Hey you!" Yusei laughed as the three year old in spitting image of him, launched himself into his father's arms. After giving the boy a tight hug, he placed Ryo on his shoulders.

He turned around to the call of "Papa!" He swiftly picked up his daughter and placed her on his other shoulder.

"Hello Suri," He swiftly kissed the five year old on the check.

"Papa I drew you something today!"

"Did you now?"

"Yes! Look!" She handed him a pretty well drawn picture of the family.

"Wow, you have a talent there Rosie,". Yusei marveled at the picture and continued talking with his two most precious beings.

Akiza turned to hide the tears in her eyes. Yusei and herself had both agreed that they were done having children after the birth of Ryo. How was he going to react to a third? She turned back around at the words Yusei spoke next.

"Hey you two, I brought you both home a present!"

"REALLY!" The three year old dug his hands into his father's crab-like hair.

"Haha, yes, look over there!" Yusei pointed in the direction of the doorway. Suddenly it was thrown open to reveal a group of people.

"Uncle Crow!" The athletic three year old leaped from his father's shoulder into the arms of Crow. Yusei set down Suri, and she leaped into his arms as well.

"Hey sport! Man, you two have gotten so big since I last saw you!" Crow spun the kids around.

An Australian accent piped up from behind him, "No, you're just getting smaller….if that's even possible."

"Be nice Jack," His wife pulled at his ear swiftly.

"Uncle Jack! Aunt Carly! " Suri ran to the adults and hugged their legs.

Akiza smiled, "Carly, Jack, Crow. What brings you here? I haven't seen you all in ages…"

"Well…we ran into Yusei today, so we thought we'd bring over Aoi and Jiro over to play," Carly motioned to two tall, blonde, twin, six year old boys who stood smirking side by side. The only difference between them was their eyes. One had purple, and the other a shining brown.

The little kids began playing around and ran to the toy room that was upstairs.

"Be careful!" Akiza called after them. She shook her head and laughed. Carly motioned her to the other room, and Akiza nodded.

Once they were out of earshot of the three men who were chatting about, Carly spoke.

"Did you tell him yet?"

Akiza sighed, "No… things just aren't going right today," She held her head in her hands. "What if he doesn't wan-"

"Akiza. We went over this when you had Suri. Yusei will love the kid no matter what. I think he will be thrilled!" Carly grabbed Akiza's hands, and Akiza nodded.

"Do you know what it is yet?"

Akiza smiled, "I actually don't. I wanted to wait to go in with Yusei…"

Carly smiled, "Don't worry about it. But you need to tell him as soon as possible…"

"…alright. I'll tell him tonight,"

"Good girl!"

The two began laughing and chatting about.

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (O.O) (B.B)**

Suddenly the laughing in the kitchen got louder and louder until Carly and Akiza couldn't take it anymore. They both busted into the kitchen to find that Crow, Jack, and Yusei had cracked open beer bottles.

Carly smacked her forehead, "Guys…how old are you now. Stop getting drunk off your ass,"

"I'm not drunk!...Crow is.." Jack sniggered.

Crow began spinning around mumbling incoherent things, and staggering about. The group began to laugh at his stupidity. "Just like old times," Yusei shook his head.

"See…this is why he isn't married yet," Carly shook her head in disappointment.

"Yeah, hell, Luna is already married, and Leo is engaged. Why can't this waste of air settle down?" Jack mumbled.

"That-s because-e I d-don't want to disappoint all the ladies by set-tling down!"

Crow suddenly swayed in Akiza's direction, and lost control of his footing. Akiza let out a squeak as he fell on her and they made contact with the ground.

"Akiza!" Yusei called, and rushed over to see Crow lying across Akiza's midsection.

"Get off my wife you retard!" Yusei threw his drunken friend off of Akiza, who was in tears.

"Oh please, you didn't fall that hard," Jack rolled his eyes. "I know you're tougher than that,"

Akiza had both her hands pressed to her stomach, and suddenly ran up to her room, leaving everyone in silence.

"I'll be right back…" Yusei took off jogging up the stairs.

"What? Did I say something?" Jack mumbled. Crow was struggling to stand up, but was finally getting his head back.

"Yes! She's pregnant you asshole!" Carly grabbed the drink in his hand and threw it in the trash.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Jack and Crow said in union.

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (O.O) (B.B)**

"Akiza? Akiza answer the door. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Yusei's worried voice called through their bedroom door." All he heard was choking sobs from the other side.

"Akiza…" He trailed off. Yusei sighed and peeped around the corner to see the kids still playing peacefully. He turned back around and kicked the door with all the force he could summon.

The door swung open to reveal Akiza on the ground with her head in her hands.

Yusei shut the door, and walked slowly over to his wife. He plopped down, and the two sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"So…are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

Akiza looked down, "I wanted to tell you…but not like this."

She then turned and looked at him straight into his understanding eyes.

"Yusei I'm pregnant."

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (O.O) (B.B)**

"O…oh my gosh," Crow hit his head against the refrigerator repeatedly. "I screwed up. I screwed up big."

Jack held his wife who was shaking.

"What if she's really hur-"

"If she's seriously hurt Yusei would come down and tell us. I'm sure everything's fine."

"But..bu-"

"Just calm down, Carly. Everything's fine." Jack glanced up at the stairs when he heard the trampling of four tiny feet.

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (O.O) (B.B)**

"You…you are?" Yusei looked at her with wide eyes. Akiza nodded and quickly looked away.

She felt arms reach around and hug her tightly. "I'm going to be a father of three! This is amazing!" He squeezed her tightly.

"…you're not mad?"

"…Akiza. Why the hell would I be mad?"

"I thought we decided that we wouldn't have any mo-"

"Akiza." He placed his hands on either sides of her face and squished her cheeks. "This is awesome! Don't ever thing I would be mad."

Akiza smiled in relief.

"So how far are you?"

"Three months…"

"…how long have you known?"

"Two!" Akiza giggled.

Yusei laughed, "You are crazy. This is crazy. I can't believe-"

Suddenly he stopped mid-sentence, and the wheels in his head began turning.

"…Yusei?"

"Oh my gosh! Crow! He fell on you! Is the baby Oka-"

Akiza sighed, "Its fine. I caught crow with my hands before he landed on me. I think it just scared me more than anything…."

Yusei let out a giant sigh and leaned his forehead against his wife's. "Thank goodness…"

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (O.O) (B.B)**

"Hey mom! I'm hungry!" Jrio pulled at his mother's sleeve. "Yeah! Me too!" Aoi called.

Suri held her little brothers hand, "Um…Uncle Crow. Where is my mom and dad?"

Crow looked at the two innocent children, "U-uuh…"

"We're right here Suri." Akiza called, walking down the stairs with Yusei in tow.

"Oh my goodness Akiza! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Carly ran up to her friend. She threw her hands over her mouth, "Ohmygosh i-"

Yusei held up his hand, "It's okay. She told me."

"And yes, the baby's fine. " Akiza hugged Carly.

Crow walked up to Akiza put his hands on her shoulders, "A-akiza, I am so so so so so-"

"Don't worry about it, a-hole," Akiza joked. Crow sighed in deep relief.

"Thank goodness.."

"So…our kids are hungry. We should go out and eat to celebrate!" Carly piped up.

"Sounds good to me!" Yusei smiled and grabbed his over excited boy and placed him on his shoulders. He then grabbed his daughters hand in his left and his wife's in his right.

"Can I ride on your runner dad?" Ryo pulled at his father's hair.

Yuseis head jerked with the boy's motions. "Haha, sure son."

"I'm riding with mom!" Suri squealed. "Were gunna beat you there!"

"Yeah dad, we're gunna beat you!" Akiza laughed and ran to her bike with her daughter.

"Like heck you will!" Yusei then ran to his with his son in his arms.

**(*.*) (-.-) (v.v) (^.^) (O.O) (B.B)**

Crow stumbled out into the garage after them, "So...I'll just meet you guys ther-"

"Like hell you're driving crow. Get in my car."

"But Carlyyyy I can dri-"

"Get in the car Crow."

"Yess 'mam."

***sniffle* that was the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a ton of fun writing it, im sorry this took so long to make. I just couldn't decide if I wanted to write one last chapter….so yeah! **

**Tell me if you liked it? Hated it? Any suggestions :p**

**I made up the kid's names, so yeah x) **

**I OWN NUTTIN**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**CAUSE YOLO**

**LOL JK**

**BUT SERIOUSLY I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER ;D **


End file.
